happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Let it Slide
"Let it Slide" jest epizodem z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. HTF's Episode Description Zabawa w lecie! Wadliwy sprzęt może naprawdę zrujnować czas. Bierz swój strój kąpielowy i skacz...w wodny wir. Opis Cuddles, Flaky i Lumpy stoją na szczycie zjeżdżalni wodnej. Lumpy jest w paskowanym kostiumie kąpielowym, a Flaky jest wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Lumpy wskakuje do rury i śmieje się gdy zjeżdża w dół, jednak jego waga powoduje, że śruba odpada z części zjeżdżalni. W basenie na dole zjeżdżalni Cub szczęśliwie pływa w małej oponie. Pływa przy ujściu zjeżdżalni, tam gdzie Lumpy wychodzi. Lumpy śmieje się radośnie, aż widzi że ma krew na jednym z rogów. Widać plamę krwi w wodzie poniżej Cub'a, a pod powierzchnią widać że dolna połowa ciała Cub'a oderwała się od górnej połowy. Lumpy wychodzi z wody, tam gdzie Giggles szczęśliwie siedzi. Krzyczy ona jednak, gdy widzi że Lumpy wyszedł z wody bez kostiumu kąpielowego. Widząc to, Lumpy krzyczy w zakłopotaniu i rozgląda się. Widzi ręcznik wiszący na rurze od wody i chwyta go, przypadkowo przekręcając zawór i zakręcając wodę. Wracając na górę zjeżdżalni, Cuddles namawia Flaky aby zjechała. Wystraszona, potrząsa głową. Śmiejąc się, Cuddles popycha ją w dół zjeżdżalni, nie wiedząc że woda została wyłączona. Flaky krzyczy, gdy ześlizguje się i jej pióra zaczynają wystawać ze zjeżdżalni. W tej samej części zjeżdżalni, gdzie Lumpy uszkodził śrubę, waga Flaky i ruch powodują że więcej śrub odpada i jedna z rur opada poniżej drugiej. Na dole zjeżdżalni, Flaky wyłania się i brakuje jej większej części skóry. Gdy opada na dno basenu, kawałek jej skóry unosi się na powierzchni. Lumpy teraz uświadamia sobie, że woda została wyłączona i szybko przekręca zawór do pozycji wyjściowej. Cuddles ześlizguje się sekundę po tym, jak woda zostaje odkręcona z powrotem, ale jest cięty na połowę, gdy dociera do odłączonej rury zjeżdżalni. Na dole zjeżdżalni część Cuddlesa wypływa na dno basenu. Gdzie indziej, Lumpy szczęśliwie odchodzi nieświadomie nosząc skórę Flaky jako kaptur koszuli. Widzimy po raz kolejny, że nie nosi żadnych spodni i Giggles ponownie krzyczy. Morał "Nie zapomnij kremu z filtrem!" Zgony #Cub zostaje przecięty na pół w pasie jednym z poroży Lumpy'ego. #Flaky jest żywcem obdzierana ze skóry, gdy zjeżdża w dół zjeżdżalni i tonie, kiedy opada na dno basenu. #Cuddles zostaje pokrojony na pół w pionie gdy część zjeżdżalni zostaje odłączona. Błędy #W pokazie zjeżdżalni wodnej, Giggles i Cub nigdzie nie są widziani. Jednakże mogli dotrzeć na basen później. #W pokazie zjeżdżalni, mała drabinka której Lumpy używa by wyjść z wody nie jest obecna. #W pokazie zjeżdżalni widzimy czerwoną zjeżdżalnię, żółtą zjeżdżalnię, ciemno-fioletową zjeżdżalnię i jasno fioletową zjeżdżalnię. Na górze są jednak tylko czerwona zjeżdżalnia i żółta zjeżdżalnia. Podobnie w pokazie czerwona i żółta zjeżdżalnia są obok siebie, a na górze dwie zjeżdżalnie są przedstawione na przeciw siebie. #Poroża Lumpy'ego zmieniały kierunek dwa razy. #Kiedy Flaky się ześlizguje jej kolce przebijają się przez rurę. Kiedy Cuddles ześlizguje się, kolców Flakiego nie ma. #Krew powinna rozprzestrzeniać się w basenie gdy Cuddles utonął (jednak mogło to nastąpić poza ekranem). #Nawet jeśli kolca Flakiego się rozprzestrzeniły w rurze, są one wciąż na jej skórze, gdy Lumpy ją nosi. #Przy zwolnieniu, gdy Cuddles i Flaky są na górze, widać obraz skóry Flakiego. Ciekawostki #Flaky poniosła takie same obrażenia jak w Szkolne przedstawienie, ale nie została zabita w tym epizodzie. #W tym odcinku, Cub pojawia się bez Pop'a. #Cuddles jest trochę odpowiedzialny za śmierć Flaky. #To już drugi raz, gdy Giggles widzi Lumpy'ego nago. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2